


无题

by FirstFive



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstFive/pseuds/FirstFive
Summary: 神神叨叨的一篇摸鱼。琢磨了半天还是改成第三人称。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 神神叨叨的一篇摸鱼。  
> 琢磨了半天还是改成第三人称。

Tim从城市中坠落。在坠落时Tim仿佛掉进一个兔子洞，周围五彩斑斓的霓虹灯绕花了Tim的眼，他又感觉自己好像长出了翅膀飞翔，一时之间Tim也分不清他到底是在飞还是在坠落。

他想要一个不存在的人带你离开这个地方，离开这个让他不上不下的地方，他甚至还在开小差，想转三圈变成一只鸟或者一朵云，或者其他什么会飞的东西飞到天上去，飞到星星上去，飞到没人可以看到他听到他抓到他的地方去；再或者扣三下鞋子，就会有一阵风把他吹走——他才不管吹到什么地方去呢，只要离开这里就好。

不再继续坠落就好。

+++

“你会想要一个黑T恤的男孩，他胸前印着大大的，鲜红的‘S’标志，他和一条白色的，戴红披风的小狗从天际边飞过来，飞到他窗户前。  
‘嘿，罗宾。’他说。  
‘嘿。’你说，然后问他，‘你从什么地方来。  
’‘一个岛上。’男孩眨眨眼，对你说，‘那里没有大人，那里都是孩子，永远都是孩子。’  
你的眼里充满新奇，男孩把手伸到你面前，问你说，‘要跟我来吗？’  
你说：‘好’，然后把手交到男孩手中，他小小的手握住了你的，然后你问他，‘我要怎么去？’  
‘穿上你还是孩子的衣服，伙计。’男孩说。  
然后你换上了你的罗宾装，但是你没带面具，你不需要面具。然后你问，‘然后呢？需要精灵粉什么的吗？’  
男孩笑起来，伸出双手抱住你，说：‘有我在你不需要那玩意儿的，你可以闭上眼，或者睁开——无所谓，我会带你飞的。’  
你看着他笑，然后他带你飞起来，你双脚离地，你的披风上开始生出星星。那些闪亮的星星环绕在你的周围，眼前的男孩和你记忆深处的那张脸叠在一起。  
‘Tim，Tim。’那张脸这样叫你，对着你笑，亲吻你。  
‘我们要到了。’男孩说。他快乐极了。  
你也快乐极了。  
等双脚再次落地时，你见到从未见过的神奇景色。  
‘欢迎来到我的地盘。’男孩说，他脚边的小狗也快乐得摇尾巴。  
你惊喜地转身去看星星，去看大海，去看天，去看云，等再回头时，男孩与小狗都消失了。  
去哪了？  
你眨了眨眼。  
然后你醒了。”  
Conner用他温柔语调缓慢地完成了这个荒诞的枕边故事，没头没脑的开始和结局把Tim逗笑了，Tim看着他，认真思考他讲的小故事，“这就完了？”  
“完了。”  
“可是那个男孩是怎么来的？”  
“天上啊。”  
“可你说是岛上。”  
“天上的小岛。”Conner狡辩道。  
“可为什么结局是我莫名其妙的醒过来？”Tim笑着问。  
“因为梦本来就是毫无逻辑。”Conner说，“你看，比如你就不知道我是怎么出现在你身边，怎么突然给你讲故事的。”  
Tim眨着眼睛看他，Conner又变成了小孩子，“Tim，Tim。”  
男孩用软软的声音叫Tim，对着他笑，亲吻他。  
“该醒了。”  
然后Tim醒了。  
真真正正，彻彻底底。

他没再坠落，他不在空中也不在天上，他在他的安全屋，他的大床上。他身边没有Conner，没有小白狗，也没有小男孩。即使他们在他的梦里出现数百次。

他们不可能真实。Tim把手放在额头上，感觉到的昨夜的伤口还在隐隐疼痛。但他得爬起来，去工作，去生活，去打击罪犯。

你得爬起来。

Tim对自己说，你得爬起来。


End file.
